


The Places We find ourselves

by LopezPierce



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LopezPierce/pseuds/LopezPierce
Summary: Work has always been the driving force behind Santana Lopez. But when a change in her behavior due a stressful week at work gets the attention from her assistant Brittany S. Pierce, she realizes she is in for way more than she bargained for.





	The Places We find ourselves

Series of Tumblr Prompts tied to the same AU.  
Chapter 1: How did we get here?  
The thin straps of her bra were on relaxed all the way down to her biceps, her hair was messy and falling from once tight bun, and her hands where settled onto Brittany's bare thighs as the taller girl straddled her hips. "We need to stop. This can't happen," Santana huffed out half heartedly as Brittany's lips traveled up her neck.

"You are over worked, sleep deprived, and obviously sexually frustrated," Brittany nipped at her ear lightly and drew small hearts on her collar bone with her forefinger. "You need to relax and just go with it."

The brunette let out a deep sigh and tried to refocus her thoughts…tried to keep them from focusing on Brittany's actions. "I'm your boss, Brittany. There is also a 10 year or better age gap between us."

"Santana," She put her index finger under the Latina's chin and made the girl look her in the eyes, "I won't let this get in the way of our professional relationship."

"I still don't think…" She was cut off by her assistant attacking her lips with an onslaught of wet and rough kisses. A few nips as well.

"You need to not think. Let it happen," Brittany grabbed the hem of her top and pulled her shirt all the way over her head before she threw it onto the side of the desk. "No one needs to know."

Brittany was true to her word. After their 'eventful' night in the office just a little over two weeks ago, Brittany had been nothing but professional. Well, at least when other people were in the office. She did make a few slick remarks when Santana wasn't particularly paying attention to her subordinate in her office. It was all verbal little quips. Sometimes a few flirty innuendos, nothing Santana couldn't brush off…or so she thought.

Santana couldn't help but notice the sly grin on Brittany's face as she walked into her office. "Brittany, what are you still doing here? It's almost 8?"

"Well, you keep staying late," Brittany walked over to the brunette's desk and sat down on the edge of it, crossing her legs slightly. "I figured I would ask if you needed any help or if there was anything I could do for you."

"I'm actually almost done," She stuttered out slightly, as she tried to focus on the email she was typing. "I really do appreciate you checking in on me, Brittany. But it's late and you should head on home. I'm sure you have better things to do then wait on me to get done."

The blonde smiled softly at Santana. She knew she was making her nervous, especially after their last encounter. It took Santana almost three days before she could look at Brittany without bowing her head a little or blushing. "I can think of better things to do," She leaned down a ever so slightly and removed Santana's glasses. "But they still involve  
you, Ms. Lopez."

Santana felt her whole body tense up slightly as Brittany's fingers gently touched her cheekbones, "I still have to finish this…I can't see without them." The brunette breathed in deeply, before braving the question she knows she really shouldn't ask. "What better things are you thinking about?"

The tall blonde played with the buttons on her lover's shirt, "I think a repeat of a few weeks ago would be a good way to start." Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's lips softly, "Like I said…It's a good start."

The head hunter leaned up and kissed the blonde back fiercely, "I think maybe that's okay." She grabbed Brittany's hand and pulling it towards her lips before kissing her palm.  
"Santana," the door slammed open and both women pulled apart quickly. Quinn looked between the two of them with a look of mixed amusement and slight disappointment crossed her face.

Santana threw her hands up and sighed a little, "It's not what it looks like. " She looked at Brittany then to Quinn. "Q, you can't say a god damn thing."

For the last few days Brittany had been a little standoffish whenever she would come into Santana's office. Ever since the incident with Quinn, she had been nothing short of  
professional. They attraction between them was almost unbearable. For Brittany, it wasn't just Santana's amazing body and beautiful face. Her drive, intelligence, snarky but witty sense of humor all drew Brittany to her. But after Quinn had to caught them in the almost compromising position, she didn't want to get Santana into any trouble.

Santana felt the tension every time Brittany came in the room. She was in her office far less the less couple days than she had been the weeks before. The head hunter lost track of time letting her mind wonder as she thought more about Brittany and their 'interesting' situation.

"Ms. Lopez," Brittany called into her office after giving a soft knock that Santana obviously wasn't paying attention too. "Do you need anything before I go? It's getting a little late."  
"Actually, do you have a minute to talk?" Santana shifted in her seat nervously. They messed around in the office in late hours a few times. Brittany had kissed her a couple separate times as well. But, they never really talked about 'what' was going on with them.

The blonde could feel herself tense up a little. She knew deep down, whatever this thing was, that it probably wasn't going to happen again. "Sure, Ms. Lopez." The blonde closed the door quietly and sat down across from Santana.

"First, I wanted to apologize for kind of retreating to myself some the last couple days," Santana shifted in her desk chair a little and unbuttoned her blazer. "I just wanted you to know, Quinn won't say anything. She's a little flustered with me, but it won't affect your and her working relationship."

"I appreciate that, Santana." Brittany took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I also understand your need to process."

"Also," Santana motions between herself and Brittany, "Whatever this is, I've never done this before. I never…I just…" The Latina took a steady breath trying to think of the best way to word her thoughts. "My work life and personal life have always been separate. I've worked really hard to get where I am."

"I completely understand," Brittany held her shaking hands down in her lap. She figured that it was coming, "I'm not sorry I got to share an experience like that with you. But, I understand that it's not professional and it can't continue."

Santana shook her no vigorously, "That's not what I was getting at." She got up out of her chair and walked around to the front of her desk. "I talked to Quinn about it for hours on end over the last few days. I don't know what we are doing. I don't know what you want out of all of this. But give me a chance and I would like to figure it out together if that's something you're interested in." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand gently and ran her finger tips over the blonde's knuckles. "And if you don't want to, I understand. I also don't regret our shared experience."

Brittany was taken completely by shock. She didn't think anything like this was going to happen. Least of all, the idea of it going forward coming from Santana. "I think I would like to see what happens."

Things between them over the last couple weeks had settled into a comfortable rhythm. Their work life was still professional. Well, as professional as it could be with Brittany sneaking kisses in here and there. They would have dinner together a couple times a week. They hadn't slept together since the Quinn had found them together kissing in Santana's office.

Santana had picked Brittany up all the times they had gone to dinner. She wanted tonight to be special. She invited Brittany over for a home cooked dinner and hopefully a movie.  
The brunette wasn't worried about her cooking or about them having a date at home. She was a little concerned with Brittany coming over. Not because they were spending time together, but the fact they would truly be alone tonight.

She had learned so much about Brittany over the passing weeks, it made her want to keep taking things slow; that she wanted make it something that lasts. The age gap was something she stayed mindfully aware of. It also kind of scared her. She and Brittany talked during work casually, but at night when they weren't together they literally talked all hours of the night. She was worried Brittany would get bored with her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she heard Brittany knocking on her door. She ran her fingers through her hair quickly and pulled at the bottom of her button up to straighten it out.

The head hunter took in a deep breath before she opened the door to her apartment, "Hey, Britt." She offered softly before moving out of the doorway to let the blonde in. "You didn't have any trouble finding the place did you?"

Brittany bit her lips slightly as she looked Santana up and down in a very obvious fashion, "Hey yourself, Sexy." The blonde looked around the apartment as she took her first few steps inside. "Not at all. You have a beautiful home."

The brunette blushed a little bit as she shut the door behind Brittany, "Good. I'm glad you could it alright." She shrugged a little bit and motioned around. "Someone else decorated. For as beautiful as it is, I'm not home much to enjoy it."

"I think I know someone who has been trying to get you to go home earlier and leave work at work." The younger woman laughed a little bit and put her hands on Santana's waist.  
"I'm glad you chose tonight to spend time at home though."

Santana just nodded at Brittany's smartass comment, "I know. I know. I've been trying to get better." She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and rubbed them up and down gently. "I am too. There is nowhere else I would rather be right now."

Brittany placed her hand on the side of Santana's face as she closed the space between them, "I've been waiting all day to do this." The taller woman leaned forward and kissed her boss gently on the lips. She was taken a little by surprise when Santana's hand moved into her hair and pulled her closer. "Santana," she huffed out softly as she pulled back to breath.

Santana let out a happy sigh, "If coming home meant this at night, I'd say let's run away together." She spoke softly just before leading Brittany into the kitchen. "We should actually sit down and eat dinner before we get distracted."

"So much for trying to take it slow…" Santana thought to herself as she walked through the path of clothes she and Brittany left from the living room to her bedroom. She looked over at the clock it was 2:27 a.m. They had wrapped dinner up around 8, just before they started the movie. Brittany initiated as she always did about half way through the movie, but this time it was different. Slow, steady, passionate, but still gentle. Santana couldn't really be upset about it. It wasn't like they hadn't intimate before.

The brunette grabbed two bottles of water and made her way back to her bedroom. She smiled when she found Brittany just as she left her. Blonde hair sprawled out across her pillows, her arm covering her eyes, laid out in the middle of her bed and her chest still heaving from the hours of activity. "God, you're fucking beautiful." Santana absentmindedly muttered out as she made her way back towards her bed. She offered the bottle to Brittany, who took it very willingly.

"Thank you," Brittany blushed a little from Santana's comment. She moved over to one side of the bed and sat up to drink the water. "You do realize I'm not the only beautiful one in the room." She leaned over and kissed Santana softly on the lips, "Absolutely beautiful."

The Latina just smiled at the younger woman and sighed happily into the soft kiss, "Thank you." She pulled away shyly and opened her water. Santana made quick work of her bottle of water and threw herself back into her pillows.

Brittany followed in a similar fashion. The tall blonde threw her leg across her lover's hips as she snuggled herself into Santana's side. Slowly she ran her fingers up and down the middle of the brunette's naked chest. "I certainly like it this way better than in the office."

Santana took in a deep breath when Brittany's fingers made contact with her skin. She let out a content sigh, and turned her head towards the younger woman. "You have no idea what you do to me," she spoke softly before running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Ohhh, I think I have an idea." She started to push her hand down Santana's nude stomach. She took her a little by surprise when Santana's hand caught hers.  
Santana pulled Brittany's hand towards her lips and kissed her fingers softly, "I know you know what you do to me that way." She opened Brittany's hand and placed it on her heart, 

"This is what I meant. You make me feel like I'm fifteen again. I get stupid giddy when you text me when we aren't at work. I feel relaxed around you. That's not something that is easy for me."

"I've seen you so angry it scared me. You've yelled so loud it made me sad," Brittany could feel Santana start to tense up and try to move away a little bit. But she knew well enough by now not to let Santana retreat and get into her own head, "But I also saw the heart break written on your face when you had to fire that guy a couple weeks ago. I hear you deep sighs when you think no one is paying attention. I saw that soft side of you before I kissed you the first time. That's the side of you that drew me to you."

Chapter 2: Slowly moving forward

After Brittany had spent that first night at Santana's condo, they seemed to fall into an unspoken agreement that every Friday Brittany would spend the night. It made Friday become Santana's favorite day. She still came over other evenings but rarely stayed the night during the work week.

Being with Brittany the last two months and drastically started to change some of Santana's bad habits. She wasn't working as ridiculous hours. The head hunter was eating on a regular schedule instead of coffee for breakfast then maybe a small dinner after she got home late. Brittany had even convinced her to take a long weekend off to herself. The more time she spent with Brittany at home, the more professional the seemed to keep it at work. She still got to the office earlier than she needed to everyday. But most days she was off the clock and home by 6:30.

She smiled to herself a little when she heard her office door open. The only person who would come into Santana's office without a request for a meeting would be Brittany. As soon as she was in her line of sight Santana knew something was wrong. "Come sit down, Brittany. Right now." Santana put her arm around Brittany's waist and started to walk her towards the other side of her office.

The younger woman complied without a complaint. She sat down in the winged back chair in the corner of Santana's office. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes slightly, "I'm sorry, Santana. I think I caught something from my roommate. She has some kind of bug."

Santana put her hand on Brittany's forehead. "Honey, you're burning up. What else is bothering you?" She asked softly as she silently examined her. Her face was pale, her skin was clammy, and her eyes were red.

"My whole body hurts. Headache.. bodyache…I'm exhausted." Brittany sighed and grabbed onto Santana's hand gently. "I'm sorry. This thing could have been cooking inside of me all week. I'm going to end up getting you sick."

"I don't care about that. You need to go home. You're sick and you look miserable." Santana got up and went to her desk to grab her cell phone. "I'm going to get the driving service come get you. I want you to go to my place." She was typing frantically on her phone.

Brittany put her hand on top of Santana's to protest. "I'll get you sick for sure if I go to your place. I can just go home."

"You've probably been incubating that," She waved her hand over Brittany's pathetic looking body with a soft smile, "all week. You shared my lunch two days ago and we showered together Saturday morning. I probably already have it brewing. I'll call Vincent to let you into my place. I'll be home as soon as I can. I can work from home the rest of the day."

Brittany silently agreed with herself that she wouldn't argue about going to Santana's. But her leaving early then Santana taking a day to work from home wouldn't look good. "I will go to your place, but you don't have to leave early just because I'm sick. What are people going to say?"

"They aren't going to say anything. If they do, I don't fucking care." Santana grabbed a water out of the mini fridge near her desk. "I want you to try and drink a little of this. I'm going to make the arrangements. I'll have groceries brought to the house too."

Brittany knew better than to try and argue with Santana at this point. She learned early on if Santana had her mind set to something it was going to happen and it was going to happen her way. She sipped on the bottle of water and smiled a little, "Thank you for trying to take care of me."

Santana grabbed the nearly empty bottle of water and put her hand on the side of Brittany's face. "Good girl," She smiled at the younger girl softly. "I'll be home before lunch time."

After the sickness chaos of last week, Santana was so glad that they were both finally healthy again. It turned out to be a forty-eight hour bug that passed to the both of them. The day Santana sent Brittany home from work was the same evening she started to show the same symptoms. Fluids, movies, cuddles, and a few long baths seemed to get them both back up to par quickly.

Saturday mornings were almost as favorable as Friday nights had become to Santana. She got to wake up besides Brittany. Actually, most of the time, wake up before her. The brunette had started to become accustomed to having breakfast and coffee ready by the time Brittany would roll out of bed.

This morning was no different from her routine of the last several weeks. Well, until she felt arms wrap around her waist and a trail of soft kisses on her neck. She took in a deep breath when Brittany's hand slid into her robe and started to rub her stomach. "Ms. Pierce, are you trying to have me burn your pancakes?"

"Not at all," The younger woman kissed the now chefs neck softly and chuckled to herself a little bit. "I'm trying to get you to get back in bed with me." She started to play with the tie on Santana's robe when her hand got smacked.

"You need to behave long enough for us to have breakfast. We can get back in bed after we eat." Santana pulled the pan away from the heat and started to flip the pancakes onto an empty plate. "Did you sleep well?"

Brittany rolled her eyes and moved away from her. "I always sleep well here," She grabbed the coffee mugs off the counter and nudged Santana out of the way. "Let me help you with that. You made breakfast. You can at least let me set the table and get our coffees ready."

Santana's rage wasn't something Brittany had really seen since they had been together. There had been a few times in the early parts of her employment she saw Santana snap and yell at people, but last night took the cake.

The models Santana had found for the Victoria Secret New York show were stuck in Tokyo at least until Monday due to scheduling problem from another agency they had previous contracts with. Santana got the phone call at 8 p.m. on Friday. Now she had to find local models who weren't already under contract that fit the scope that Victoria Secret wanted. 

This contract the company had was her least favorite, but it was one of her most profitable.

Santana sent out a mass email late Friday night to all of the agencies that had brought models in for the original interviews. These were people she had already seen and had notes on. So she was hoping it wasn't going to be to terrible to find four replacements in the short amount of time she had.

Brittany went into the office with Santana to help her set up for the interviews and portfolio reviews. Santana had told her she didn't have to waste her Saturday doing this. But Brittany refused to stay home. The day was extremely stressful. Half of the alternates Santana would have wanted had been picked up for other jobs. It took almost all day to get everyone squared away. Santana was snappy and short tempered. Brittany hadn't seen her eat all day, which added hangry to the list. She had learned the way how to deal with moody Santana. She heard her mumbling this morning when she rolled out of bed that their perfectly good day off together was ruined. She knew part of Santana's annoyance was from not being able to have their down time together.

Brittany had finished cleaning up the meeting room and made her way to Santana's office. The assistant had a small cup of fruit and a diet soda in her hand. She knew Santana had to finish sending the portfolios, the model changed and get them emailed over to Victoria Secrets. Their night at the office wasn't ending soon it seemed.

Brittany opened the door to Santana's office and made her way around the side of her desk. "You need to eat something. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

"If I stop now, it'll just take longer for me to be done." She pushed her glasses up and continued to type. "Longer before we can head back to my place."

Brittany put her finger under Santana's chin making the brunette look at her in the eyes. "I don't care to stay another 5 minutes. You need to eat. I'm not dealing with you like this the whole way home."

"What do you mean dealing with me like this the whole way home?" Santana raised her eyebrow up and the tone of her voice slightly.

"This," Brittany waved her hand in Santana's general direction. Just as Santana was about to say something, she pushed a piece of fruit into her open mouth. "You're exhausted, anxious and hungry. I'm trying to fix one of those right now. So don't argue with me."

Santana was taken a little by surprise at Brittany's assertiveness. She wasn't shy about being open and challenging when they were at alone together. But when it came to work Brittany never was this pushy. Santana just nodded and continued to let Brittany fed her. She let out a sigh when she realized how correct Brittany was. The food hadn't started to process yet, but just having something on her stomach made her feel a little better. Santana moved her chair to the side a little so she was straight in front of Brittany. "Thank you for thinking about my needs too."

"You took such good care of me when I was sick," Brittany leaned down and kissed the brunette's forehead softly. "I'm just trying to repay the favor."

Santana stood up from her chair stood between Brittany's legs. She rested her hands on Brittany's thighs and kissed her softly. "Today wouldn't have gone as smooth without your help. I'm sorry I've been moody today. This week has been so hectic. I was just really looking forward to our alone time. Thank you for coming with me." Santana put her hand on the side of Brittany's face and kissed her softly.

"Well, this is awkward." Quinn said from the doorway with a big smirk on her face. The other blonde was in jeans and a hoodie, obviously not meant to be in the office environment today.

Santana pulled away from Brittany and glared at Quinn, "What can I do for you, Q?" It didn't go unnoticed by Quinn or Brittany that Santana had moved her hand to hold Brittany's loosely.

"Emma wanted me to bring you the contract revisions so you can get them sent over with everything all at once. Apparently, Shelby is all over her to get all of this settled as soon as possible," Quinn moved into the office space and handed Santana the contracts. "She said she can't afford to lose a major contract like this during the soft third quarter we have had."

"Alright. I'm almost done with the schedule and the portfolio revision for the fashion show. I'll scan these and get them sent over too." Santana let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. "What eyes do you need?"

"Nothing," Quinn shrugged and motioned towards the two women at the desk. "Happy looks good on you Santana. That's all."

Santana nodded and blushed a little bit, "Yeah. I think it does too." She squeezed Brittany's hand softly. "We'll have dinner next week?"

Quinn just nodded as she walked away from the couple. "By the way, Brittany." She turned around and smiled. "Good luck with that one."

They had had a few drinks together before, but not like tonight. Santana closed a new contract for the company that had the potential to bring in an extra six percent revenue to the company this year. After the Victoria Secret debacle a couple weeks ago, Santana had been extra stress out at work. But tonight she was finally able to let loose.

Quinn had actually come out with them to celebrate as well. She and Brittany really hit it off once they both had a glass of wine to loosen up. Quinn didn't have a particular distaste towards her, she was mostly worried about Santana's career. But Brittany seemed to be all in for it. It wasn't just some office fling which was what she had originally been worried about.

Buzzed Santana was apparently flirty Santana. She hadn't been able to keep her hands or her eyes to herself the last hour they were at the bar. She wasn't explicit with her leering or touch. Brittany actually thought it was kind of cute. She had to constantly be touching her. Hand on her hip, knees touching, soft kisses on her temple or her cheek and the occasional ass squeeze when they went to the dance floor. Smitten fifteen year-old was how Quinn described Santana's current behavior. Brittany whole heartedly agreed with it.

The Uber ride home was fairly calm. The energy from the bar, dancing and the alcohol seemed to be wearing down. Brittany led the charge through the lobby to the door of the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut Santana had Brittany pinned between her and the wall of the elevator. "You are such a good dancer. The way you were moving was incredible." The brunette kissed the younger neck softly. Trailing soft kissed towards her ear. "And so extremely sexy."

Brittany let out a content sigh as the Latina kissed her neck. It was nice going out with Quinn and actually be acting like a couple, but after dancing together and Santana being  
handsy she was glad they were alone. "I'm not the only one that is sexy."

Santana let out a sigh of disappointment when she heard the bell ding and the door open. She leaned her head against Brittany's, "This isn't over."

They made their way towards Santana's apartment door. Brittany was fiddling with the keys trying to get the door open, but Santana kept moving her hands up and down her back and thighs. Brittany turned around to reprimand her actions, but her breath got caught in her chest. She had only seen that look on Santana's face a few times. She knew that look. The 'we're not getting any sleep tonight' look. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to bed."

"That's the point," Santana grabbed the keys out of Brittany's hand and made quick work of opening the door. "Work all day and then dancing, I think we should start in the shower." The brunette made her way into the apartment without turning back to see if Brittany was following.

Brittany was slightly stunned at Santana's sudden movements away from her. First she was all over her then poof, she was walking across the living room…and apparently stripping as she walked through the house. Brittany slammed then locked the door behind her. "Shower it is!"

Chapter 3: Things I never felt

Santana had felt herself starting to choke on her own words over the last few weeks. Every-time she was with Brittany, she felt like she was going to burst at the seams. They had just it the four month mark in their relationship, to be honest, Santana had never felt like this in her life. She had a long stint the single life as she really started to climb the ladder at work. When she was in undergrad she had a serious long term relationship to someone she almost proposed to. They did live together for a while but it ended up not working out. Brittany was staying over at her place a little bit more, but Santana knew they weren't at the move in together phase yet.  
"Honey, are you alright?"

The question dragged Santana out of her thoughts. She shook her head slightly, offering her girlfriend a small smile. "I'm alright. Just in my head a little bit." She turned her head to the side and kissed the younger girl on the temple. The pair was snuggled up couch with a movie on.

"Are you sure? You don't seem like yourself tonight," Brittany grabbed the remote and paused the TV, "I didn't do anything to upset you did I?"

Santana turned her head and looked at Brittany in disbelief. "No, of course you haven't. It's really…" Santana rubbed her hand against the back of her neck. "It's really the opposite."

Brittany turned to Santana and pulled the brunette's free hand into her lap, "You can talk to me. I know it's not always the easiest for you." She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriends forehead. "I'm here for you, Honey."

"That's the thing. I know I can talk to you. You and our relationship are the most wonderful things that have happened to me in a long time." Santana put her hand on the side of Brittany's face and could feel herself tear up a little bit. "I don't want you to ever think you've done something to upset me. All you've done has made me extremely happy."

"I'm glad I've made you so happy," Brittany felt herself start to melt as Santana talked more. "You are one of the kindest, most passionate, gentlest, and stubborn people I've ever met. All those things are what make me want to be with you as much as I can." Brittany felt her heart start to break a little when she saw her girlfriend start to cry. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"It's going to sound stupid," She took in a deep breath and looked Brittany straight in the eyes. "I've been waiting for the perfect time to tell you. Which, I don't think truly exists. I've been bottling it up for a while now," She intertwined her fingers with Brittany's, "Before you came along, it had been a very long time since I had been in a committed relationship. You've made me feel things I didn't know I could feel. You woke something inside of me up that I truly thought would sleep forever." She felt like she was starting to trip over her words. It was time for her to get to the point, "I'm hopelessly and shamelessly in love with you, Britt."

Brittany took it all in as Santana spoke softly with her shaken voice. She and Santana had plenty of late night talks and deep conversations, but she had never seen her so open or vulnerable. It made her want to stop time even if just for a second. She just wanted to keep this imagine of Santana in her heart and mind for as long as she could. "You are right. There never would have been a perfect time," She leaned forward and kissed Santana on the cheek softly. "But, I think this is pretty close to fucking perfect." She wiped a couple stray tears away, "You are the most incredible gift that has come into my life. I love you too, Santana. So much so, it makes my head spin. I've never felt like this before."

Brittany had been standoffish all morning. It was making Santana crazy. They had a beautiful dinner last night. Santana got up and made breakfast as she usually did on Saturday mornings. Brittany had been quiet at breakfast. She showered by herself which was even more unusual.

Santana couldn't think of anything that she had done or said that might have upset Brittany. She tried to ask what was wrong. Brittany just replied nothing and that she was fine, just tired.

Brittany made her way towards the couch sitting down beside Santana, "I'm sorry about this morning. I woke up in a bad mood and it wasn't fair to take it out on you."

"It's alright, Britt." Santana shrugged softly. She completely understood the actions. She had been stressed out at work plenty of times and carried it home. "Are you going to tell me what is or was bothering you?"

"It's stupid and I wasn't really mad at you. I was mad at myself for thinking I was mad at you," Brittany bit her lip a little and let out a sigh.

"I'm sure if it upset you, it wasn't stupid. Your feelings are important." She grabbed her girlfriends hand and rubbed her fingers across her knuckles.

"I had a dream that you kissed Quinn in your office at work," The blonde huffed out a little bit and shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "It all felt so real..I guess when I woke up and you weren't in bed I thought it was real. I know you would never do that to me. It just…"

Santana put her fingers over Brittany's lips and smiled at her. "Honey, it's okay. It's not stupid. Dreams can feel real."

"You've never kissed Quinn before, right?" Brittany said almost nervously.

"God, No!" Santana shook her head and put her hands up in defense. "She's like a sister to me. That would be almost be incest."

Brittany and Santana's work relationship had been nothing but professional since they had started dating for real. They would occasionally sneak kisses if they were alone on that floor of the office. Brittany would sometimes run her fingers across Santana's as she handed her paperwork. But Brittany wasn't prepared for this first thing on a Monday morning.

She was a little surprised when she got into the office and checked Santana's schedule and she had a new meeting penciled in. It was an appointment that Brittany hadn't booked. It was in the morning memo email in red font. Which was do not disturb under any circumstances. The only thing she could think was she had a new contract in the works she needed complete alone time. She looked at the clock, the meeting wasn't set to start for about 15 minutes. So she figured it was safe to go into the office. The blinds were closed and the door was all the way shut.

She knocked on the door softly trying to not disrupt Santana if she did need to be alone. She sighed out a little bit in relief when she heard a faint come in. She nearly tripped over Santana as soon as she crossed the threshold of the office, "What are you doing so close to the door? I almost hit you."

"I was waiting for you. You wouldn't have hit me." Santana shoved the door shut behind Brittany. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and started to kiss her softly. "I haven't seen you in days. I fucking missed you." She rubbed the blonde's hips softly. "I really wanted to come with you, but I couldn't get out of that gala on Saturday night."

"Honey, I missed you too." She put her hands on the side of Santana's face and kissed her back gently. "But we need to make sure we are ready for your meeting."

"I blocked my first hour off for your, honey. I wanted to hear about your day and not be bothered." She shrugged her shoulders a little, "I really couldn't wait until tonight to hear about your visit back home or to tell you how much I missed you for that matter."

"You've been staring at the proposal for more than an hour. It's not going to change. I think you should come to bed," Brittany moved closer to Santana from her position on the couch.

"I'm just double checking numbers and all the spelling. It needs to be professional," Santana looked over to right a little to her girlfriend. She ran her hand across Brittany's leg and offered a smile. "I'll be done soon."

"You said that half an hour ago," Brittany grabbed Santana's laptop and closed it softly, "You've basically been on the clock for since six am and it's almost nine. I know this is important," The younger woman climbed into her girlfriend's lap. "I know that that meeting isn't until after lunch tomorrow. I can push the meeting with the marketing back an hour in the morning." She expected more of a protest from Santana, but she didn't get one.

Santana slide her hands up Brittany's thighs just under the hem of her short boxers. "I think you're right. I do need to focus on more important things." She grabbed her glasses and set them on the coffee table, "You are the only person who has ever been able to make me shift focus from my work." The brunette leaned up and kissed her girlfriends lips softly, "I love you for it."


End file.
